Wireless communication assemblies, such as high-power antennas, typically include a number of “line replaceable units” such as Transmit/Receive Integrated Multichannel Modules (TRIMMs). These TRIMMs may have Concentric Circular Antenna (CCA) arrays and are usually part of an antenna assembly. TRIMMs often need to be removed and reinstalled for testing and maintenance while also providing an electromagnetic interference barrier between the CCAs and electronic devices of the antenna (and other external devices), all while not affecting RF performance of the particular high-power antenna.
Generally, many different electronic assemblies can benefit from electromagnetic interference sealing, whether on the system or subsystem levels.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.